


PDA

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, Steve Wears Glasses, brief mention of the Orlando shooting, slight angst, snuggles, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "okay but like. steve and bucky. snuggling. everywhere. any time, any place, doesn't matter who's there, one of them's on their back on something, the other's draped on top, soft neck kisses and gentle totally safe for company touching, a hip squeeze there or a stroke down the back there. they have conversations with each other like that, lips against the other's throat, or shoulder, or conversations with others in which the person on top's comments have to be deciphered by the other bc mumbling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

~~

“Really, Buck? Here?” Bucky just grumbled and nuzzled against the line of Steve’s neck, completely disregarding the foul odor coming from Steve’s stealth suit and the blood covering his own. 

“It was a three hour fight. We deserve this so shut up and accept it.” Steve sighed and leaned back, resting the back of his head against the hard, cold metal of the truck. He could feel Bucky grinning victoriously into his skin and he rapped him gently on the shoulder but didn’t say anything. They spent the rest of the ride back to base like that, Bucky plastered to his side and Steve stroking a finger along the little skin left exposed by Bucky’s uniform. Around them the other agents talked quietly to themselves. By now they knew not to disturb them when they were this tactile, had learned the hard way after a particularly difficult mission where Steve almost died. They all mourned the loss of Agent Blackwood’s dignity greatly.  

~~

Empty plates and cups were strewn across the coffee table. On the TV a quiet, female newscaster reported on the incidents in Florida with a serious, tired expression on her face. 

“Bucky-I can’t-how could he just. _Forty-nine people_.” Steve clenched the blanket hard, a few threads ripping apart as he twisted the edges. Bucky stared down into his wine glass. They sat in silence, listening to the rest of the report. Eventually, Bucky reached over and turned it off. He put down his glass and curled into Steve, wrapping his arms around his chest and burying his face in his shoulder. Steve followed suit and tangled their legs together, stroking Bucky’s hair and closing his eyes. 

Their joint speech at the vigil the next day went viral in under three minutes:  _#AmericaForOrlando_. 

~~

Steve and Bucky were sprawled on top of one couch while Sam had the other. Steve’s book was perched on top of Bucky’s back as he flipped the pages, occasionally pushing his reading glasses back up his nose. 

“I still can’t believe you need glasses, I thought the serum fixed all your shitty health problems,” Sam said, watching in amusement as Steve lifted his book to allow Bucky to properly turn his head so he could face Sam, continuing to read the whole time. 

“Stevie’s eyes have always been fucking awful. The only reason he has ‘em now is ‘cause I bullied him into buying a pair and called ‘em reading glasses ‘stead of what they are.” Bucky’s sleepy drawl was muffled by Steve’s shirt but Sam could just hear enough to make out most of what he was saying. “He never let me get him some before but now that we have money he gave in. Still refuses to wear ‘em out though…”

“Bucky it wouldn’t’ve been right to make you pay for ‘em when-” Bucky lifted his head and covered Steve’s mouth with his hand, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Steve licked his palm. Steve raised both of his eyebrows in a silent challenge and Bucky rolled his eyes but drew his hand away in favor of flopping back down onto his chest. It was clear they were done talking and Sam snorted quietly, turning back to his phone and the article about which Kardashian supposedly got plastic surgery this week.

 Idiots. 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on [](http://wolfbarnes.tumblr.com/>Tumblr</a>!<3PDA)


End file.
